turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Logan (iceofwaterflock)
Character Name: Logan Patrick Jones Nicknames: Buttercup, Pretty, The Kitten, Scarecrow, Trouble Age (human years): born 18 October 1992 (~7:40 P.M.) Gender: cisgender male Pronouns: he-him-his Romantic/Sexual Alignment: aromantic asexual Illnesses/Disabilities/Neurodivergences: antisocial personality disorder Personality: Kintype: Family: Significant other: 'datemate' is non-applicable; 'best friend' is Blossom or Jackson (in ANSK, Jackson or Feng) Species: human Voice: Height: 6'1" Weight: 80kg Skin type/color: Eye color: brown (golden) Hair style/color: brown, straight, worn short Scars/visual injuries: Notable/unique features: Tattoos/piercings/etc: none Usual clothing: t-shirt, jeans; t-shirt, cargo pants (while with PPDC) Smells like: Race: white Ethnicity: mixed English - Irish Nationality: Australian Religious beliefs: areligious Image reference: '''[1] '''Quote/catchphrase: "Awe/'some'." Blog tag: Sideblog: Backstory: Ongoing/Current story: Future story: Likes: Dislikes: ' ' Sun sign: Libra ("Sun-in-Libra individuals can often feel incomplete, as if they were just one half of some bigger self-sufficient entity. A major theme of life for such people is to find their other half?a partner, a lover, a friend?with whom they can finally become complete. Sun-in-Libra people can be quite impulsive and can have a tendency to overdo things, as if to prove themselves. Such people can be either indecisive or overly decisive, or both, and typically have active social lives and crave attention." From [1]) Moon sign: Cancer ("Caring, emotional, sensitive and intuitive. Likes to spend time with family, hates new unfamiliar surroundings. If you see a strong courageous-looking person, but you know that his or her Moon is in Cancer, take into account that the chances are that this person is vulnerable and touchy, even tender, and has a subtle understanding of other people's emotions. Whether this is a man or a woman, they probably worship their mother and have exceptionally strong emotional bonds with her. Moon in Cancer individuals need to have their own home, or at least a room, or at least a corner in a room, but only their own and not someone else's. They can be strongly (and irrationally) attached to certain items which they have important emotional associations with. There are very few people in the world who are really, really important for the Moon in Cancer, whom he or she considers as their own. Mother is number one, of course, and the kids, no doubt, but perhaps nobody else. Even a spouse can often be considered to represent more or less hostile outer world who cannot be completely trusted. Moon in Cancer people appreciate stable family life but often cannot create that stability and may even put their relationships under stress by constantly comparing the partner to their mother, and demanding from the partner mother-like care and concern. Emotional problems of the Moon in Cancer are easily reflected on the physical level, hence problems with digestion, breasts or stomach disorders. To restore his or her energy after a stressfull period, the Moon in Cancer needs to hide from the outer world in his or her home and to see only the most trusted and closest people. Moon in Cancer individuals can be superb parents, and a father with this Moon can be more solicitous than a mother, if she has her Moon in a different sign. But there is a negative side to this: this parent can easily spoil children with excessive care and concern, especially if the children are not naturally self-reliant anyway." From [1]) Ascendant/Rising sign: Taurus ("Tranquillity, joy of life and sensuality are essential to you: you are a simple and quiet nature. You find happiness easily because you are not competitive, your relaxed attitude and your common sense invariably lead you towards fulfilment, even though you are not the number one, even though you do not move in haste. Constructing is important to you. Your patience and your persistence yield strong, steadfast, sustainable efforts that can withstand any pitfalls. You are gentle, with a slow thinking process, but once you have opted for an orientation, nothing, nor anyone, can make you change your mind. You loathe changes in general and once you have taken the few major unavoidable decisions in the course of your life, you are on track. With this Ascendant, you come across as loyal, steadfast, strong, patient, enduring, persistent, attached, sensual, realistic, constructive, tenacious, with a strong need for security. But you may also be stubborn, rigid, possessive, materialistic, static, slow, and you may bear grudges." From [1]) Midheaven sign: Scorpio ("Your destiny is not simple, to say the least, and very often marked with reversals of fortune. You transform other people and yourself alike! You are patient and clear-sighted, and you are on the lookout for the right time to unleash all your powers and your enormous might with a view to reaching the goal you set for yourself, and which you have every chance to achieve. You are not only persevering and resilient, but the worst tragedies and crises have a stimulating effect on you. Nothing can stop you as far as domination and business are concerned. Your urge to wield power continuously fuels your energy. Since your energy, your power of action, and your creativity are intense, you can be successful in the following areas: any occupation in the police and the military, miner, volcanologist, engineer, atomic scientist, scientific researcher, computer designer, surgeon, gynaecologist, sexologist, psychiatrist, psychoanalyst, dowser, astrologer, occultist, medium, clairvoyant, mystic, corporate manager, banker, financial counsellor specialised in stock exchanges or investments, funeral director, as well as politician leader." From [1]) Chinese zodiac year: Monkey ("Witty, lively, flexible, humorous, curious." From [1]) Theme song(s): "All Medicated Geniuses" by Pretty Girls Make Graves OTP song(s): General element: Jung Personality Type: Enneagram type: Hogwarts house: Slytherin Patronus animal: domestic cat A:TLA Bending type: Pokemon gym leader type: Fursona species: Gemsona stone: Pokesona species: Character alignment: chaotic neutral leaning toward true neutral Deadly sin: sloth ("Sloth (Latin, acedia) can entail different vices. While sloth is sometimes defined as physical laziness, spiritual laziness is emphasized. Failing to develop spiritually will lead to becoming guilty of sloth. In the Christian faith, sloth rejects grace and God. Sloth has also been defined as a failure to do things that one should do. By this definition, evil exists when good men fail to act." From [1]) ' ' Socioeconomic level (past): upper class Socioeconomic level (present): Socioeconomic level (future): Blood type: TV Tropes: ' ' Trait that character won’t acknowledge: Trait that the character doesn’t know they have: Greatest flaw: Greatest asset: Job/makes a living by: mixed martial arts fighter, thief, then PPDC Ranger, then disabled veteran Things the character collects: Earliest memory: Favorite memory: Allergies: none Languages spoken: Australian English, scattered Cantonese phrases (ANSK!only, basic British Sign Language) What were they like as a child?: What would character change about themselves: What music does character sing to when alone: What/who is the character most faithful to: What do other characters wrongly assume about them?: What do other characters correctly assume about them?: Do they like the name they were given?: meh. What would they change their name to, given the chance?: never thought about it What brings them the most joy?: As a child, what did they want to do when they grew up?: Do they ever get to do that?: Fears/phobias/triggers: Traumatic experiences (past): Traumatic experiences (present): Traumatic experiences (future): Have they ever self-harmed?: no Have they ever attempted suicide?: no Pet peeves: Nervous habits: paces, twitches hands Addictions: Favorite music genres: doesn't listen to music Favorite place: Favorite food: Favorite book/story: Favorite animal: cat Least favorite animal: cat Favorite movie: Least favorite movie: Favorite color: Least favorite color: Favorite article of clothing: Favorite person: Nanny Favorite type of media: Favorite artist (musical): Favorite artist (visual): Favorite actor: Favorite author: Favorite season: Favorite kind of weather: Favorite time of day: Favorite type of environment (plains, cities, oceans, etc): cities Secret wish: Place of birth: Port Macquarie, NSW, Australia What do they eat?: Favorite food group: Favorite food: Current place of residence: Port Macquarie (until Oct 2008); Sydney metropolitan area (Oct 2008 - Jun 2022); Kodiak, AK, United States (Jun - Sep 2022); Vaucluse, NSW, Australia (Sep 2022 - Nov 2024); Hong Kong, China (Dec 2024 - Jan 2025); in Sydney metro area (Jan - Mar 2025); Beverley Park, NSW, Australia (Mar 2025 - ?) Future place of residence: Proudest achievement: Most embarrassing moment: Do they wear jewelry?: no Do they wear makeup?: no Do they dress practically or fashionably?: practically How often do they exercise? And how?: If they were given the chance to change their appearance, what would they change?: Personal flaws: Things they like about themselves: Things they dislike about themselves: Greatest regret: knocking Derek down those stairs Greatest fear: Most devastating moment: Greatest achievement: Greatest hope: Obsession: Most useless skill: What mythical creature would they be?: Are they ticklish?: yes Greatest disappointment: Worst nightmare: Who does character want to please: Nanny How often do they record events in their life (photographs, videos, journals)?: never What kind of events do they record?: n/a Character’s parent(s): Kathleen Grainger and Michael Jones Which parent would character choose to live with: neither (and neither would really want to live with him) Siblings: Jackson (older), Derek (younger) Close relatives: Nanny Pets: Snicket the cat (post-PPDC) Are they good at remembering names?: pretty good Are they good at remembering faces?: pretty good Are they good at remembering directions?: yes Are they good at following directions?: yes, if he wants to Are they good at remembering random facts?: Are they good at remembering little bits of information about people?: Are they good at remembering images?: Are they good at remembering spoken words?: Are they good at remembering written words?: Are they good at remembering sounds?: Are they good at remembering movements (muscle memory)?: very good Are they good at remembering dreams?: Are they good at remembering nightmares?: Are they good at remembering responsibilities?: Preferred weapon: hands and feet (ANSK!only, when forced to choose, sānjiégùn, which he learned to use from Lin Feng) Do they want to get married?: no Do they want to have kids?: no Character’s bedroom/house: Character’s most cherished items: Do they play any instruments?: no Do they believe in miracles?: no Do they believe in luck?: no Do they believe in fate?: no Do they believe in soulmates?: no Dream place to live: Preferred mode of transportation (short distance): walking Preferred mode of transportation (long distance): train What items would character bring on a journey: What makes character angry: What calms character: What makes character happy: Is there anyone they really hate?: no; no one's worth the effort of hating How would your character react to being lost in the woods overnight?: calmly Would they ever consider killing someone?: not seriously, but he might fantasize Would they follow through with killing someone?: never What existing character/person would you compare them to?: What is the most ridiculous-seeming thing they believe in? Are they right?: What historical figure would you compare them to?: Bad habits: How many close friends do they have?: very few: Nanny, Jackson, Jimmy, Blossom (ANSK: Nanny, Jackson, Feng, eventually Blossom) How many acquaintances do they have?: many, many, many How many enemies do they have?: people who would go out of their way to harm him far outnumber those he would go out of his way to harm How would they react if they arrived in our world?: shrug and get on with life What nightmares would they have?: What pleasant dreams would they have?: What neutral dreams would they have?: Do they believe in god(s/ess/esses)?: no Do they have any magical powers?: no They have to take care of an infant for 24 hours. How do they manage?: poorly, but the infant comes out unharmed A recurring dream character has/might have: Where is your character at in life: What choices did character make to get there: What uncontrollable factors got character there: What would wake character in the middle of the night: almost anything depending on how safe he feels How would a stranger describe character: violent but somewhat charismatic sociopath What does character want to do when they wake up: eat breakfast What does your character not know that others in their setting do?: What kind of student would they be?: indifferent; he's highly intelligent but uninterested in studying What is their preferred method of communication?: face-to-face conversation Who depends on character and why: What would character do if they had one month to live?: How would someone close to character describe them?: If they could have one superpower, what would it be?: invisibility Do they stand up for what they believe in?: Ho much do they value money?: it's necessary and doesn't care how much he has as long as he can get food, shelter, and clothes Do they believe in ghosts/spirits?: no What role would they have in a Disney movie?: What would be done with their body if they were to die suddenly?: How old do they think they are going to live to be?: Do they live to be that age?: How do they think they are going to die?: bleed out in a back alley after losing a fight Do they die in that way?: (depends on the universe) Have they had their first kiss? When/where/with who?: yes; Melody Kern, Westport High School, Port Macquarie How would they spend a million dollars (or the equivalent)?: How would they react to walking into a glass door in public?: shrug it off How would they spend a day snowed in without power (vital mechanisms still have power)?: reading What would another character use to blackmail them?: What would they do if they found a journal, time capsule, recording or sketchbook from when they were younger?: How would they comfort a friend going through a rough time?: How would they interact with a dog being walked that wants to greet them?: If they saw a house on fire and someone trapped inside, what would they do?: depends on who the person is and the risk to himself Glass half full or half empty?: half full Most noticeable physical attribute: What is character hiding from themselves: What turns them on?: What turns them off?: Are they passive, aggressive or defensive?: aggressive Would they rather fail, or never try?: fail Cats or dogs?: neither Coke or pepsi?: Ranch or italian dressing?: Ketchup or mustard?: Big spoon or little spoon?: big spoon Would they press the same button a lot of times if an elevator was going slowly?: no Favorite holiday: Do they prefer warm weather or cold weather?: warm Do they have a sworn enemy?: by the end of Turtles, Lightcap comes close What one thing would they take to an uninhabited island?: If they could access social media, which sites would they use?: What would they blog about?: Outlook on life?: Do they believe in an afterlife?: no Have they had interaction with ghosts/spirits/deities that have changed that outlook?: n/a What do they think of gambling?: 'knock yourself out, idiot' What do they think of lying?: 'sometimes useful' What do they think of killing?: 'nope' What would they do if they saw someone drop their wallet and it had a lot of money in it?: pick it up, clean out the cash, drop it again If they could draw their thoughts on a page, what would it look like?: They close their eyes and think of five things that make them smile when they think about them. What are they?: If their home was on fire and they had sixty seconds to leave, what would they take with them?: How would they react if someone they weren’t interested in asked them out on a date?: If they were a god/ess, what would they be in charge of?: If they were a god/ess, what kind of offerings would they prefer?: When they’re alone in the middle of the night and they can’t quite get to sleep, what do they think about?: What is love to them?: What do they view as the opposite of love?: Do they think it’s possible to love someone if they don’t love themselves?: Do they focus more on the past, the present, or the future?: present Do they think it is better to have something amazing and lose it or to never have had it to begin with?: better to have and lose Do they judge people for what they wear or how they express themselves?: only when sizing up a potential target or threat When they’re very scared or worried, what do they think about or do to help them feel better?: How do they feel about what happens after death?: doesn't care Would they rather live a life full of things that make them feel good even if they’re bad for them, or a healthy life centered around treating their body like a sacred temple and watching their health as closely as possible? Or do they not care either way?: Do they think they can tell a lot about a person from the way they express themselves or answer questions like these?: Do they have any special or magical memories they’ll always have with them?: How would they define themselves, without saying their name or giving a physical description of themselves or their obvious personality?: When do they feel truly at peace?: Are they a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper?: light Do they prefer the top bed or bottom bed when using a bunk bed?: top What smiley/emote describes them best?: Do they like having their worldview or opinions challenged or questioned?: Do they believe happiness can exist without sadness?: Do they believe there is a reason for existence?: nope What do they find most beautiful in people?: What do they find most beautiful in themselves?: Hobbies: Special skills/talents: Patience level (with known people): Patience level (with strangers): Patience level (with children): Patience level (with animals): Patience level (with artificial objects): What was their biggest rebellion against authority? Why did they do it?: Have they ever used sexuality to get something they wanted?: Have they ever helped a loved one destroy themselves?: no Do they find themselves disobeying or obeying most authority?: depends on which is more useful in a given situation On whom do they want revenge, why, and how would they take it?: How do they feel about children?: What is their worst nightmare?: What person, place, or thing have they most wanted to destroy?: Do they gossip? no Have they ever felt drained of energy? When, and why?: If they could travel anywhere, where would they go?: Have they ever falsely accused someone?: Do they consider themselves compassionate or harsh to others? Why?: What do they believe lies in the unexplored areas of their world?: If they could pick 3 forms to shapeshift into, what would they be?: Have they ever been falsely blamed for something?: more times than he can count When were they most greedy? For what?: Out of all of the lies they’ve told, which ones are their favorites?: Do they often argue with others?: all the goddamn time What are five things from their bucket list?: What is something someone has told them that they can’t forget (two good things and one bad)?: Name something new they taught someone: taught Claire and all the fluffles to pick locks Do they trust their gut feeling? What has happened when they did?: yes When have they had to place full trust in someone else? Was it easy for them?: Is there someone they are close to who no one else likes? What’s the story?: Where do they think they belong, and why?: What is something that surprised and frightened them?: Have they ever helped a stranger? What happened?: Have they ever sacrificed their own gain for someone else? What happened?: What have they worked really hard for?: What was their childhood hero?: What is something they really want but they aren’t allowed to have?: What are seven things they like in the people around them?: What are they best at in the kitchen? What is something a parent has taught them?: “A dream is a wish your heart makes.” What’s their wish?: What is their bravest moment?: Are they a big brother/sister figure to anyone?: all of the fluffles, Claire, Bubbles, Blossom What is their favorite fantasy world (aka Harry Potter, Star Wars), if any?: What is something from their childhood that they still love?: What are they most passionate about?: ' ' Inspiration/reason to create the character: carryover from ANSK, where he was created to fill in an empty Conn-pod. Is their name based on a pun or joke?: nope; just picked two of the most common names in Australia that rang nicely together. 'Patrick' just sorta happened. How would they react to meeting you, their creator?: he'd think I was a total nerd and be kinda amazed I came up with him. Date the character was created: very late May 2014 Number of revamps/redesigns they’ve been through: no full redesigns, but he's continually being tweaked and his character keeps developing as his history fills in First appearance: earliest posted appearance was Chapter One of "Skeleton Key" Is this character okay to draw fan art of?: OMG yes! Other notes about character: Category:Meta Category:Meta Pages Category:Character (meta) Category:Logan Category:Logan (meta) Category:Iceofwaterflock